Ballet Academy
by DarkOrangeFlame
Summary: Mikan loves ballet and follows her mothers footsteps. She goes to a ballet academy and soon reached to the top. She has a strict teacher teaching her a new routine for the performance.What if it was for a purpose? Something that could make her regret going to the academy and makes her leave everything that shes worked to get.
1. Chapter 1

Ballet Academy

Chapter 1

A girl in a pure black leotard and white pointe shoes, beautiful auburn hair in a tight bun, creamy pale skin, chocolate brown orbs was dancing gracefully in a dark empty room. Sweat trickled down her head and chest, her leotard damp.

"pirouette…"She breathed out and fell to the ground. "I cant do this, I cant do this, I cant d…."Suddenly a whisper was heard "You can, you can just believe in yourself…"It said getting fainter and fainter

It made her shiver. "Kiki is that you, where are you, come back, hold me again let me embrace you.." She whispered her throat aching, tears staining her face. "Come ba…" she fainted

The girl found her self in a hospital with the hospital clothes which made her cringe in disgust, her face scrunched up together. "Hospital again…"she sighed. A doctor came in with a clip board in his hand. "Mikan you need to stop over working yourself, your only human." He said concerned.

"I`m fine Subaru its just that I have a performance coming up and…"Subaru cut her off. "It doesn`t matter you need to take care of your body I mean look at you!" he exclaimed waving his arms in the air

"You're a stick!" True it was she has pale skin, shes as thin as a stick you could practically see her bones. "I know, I know its just he wants perfection" She said

Subaru just shook his head, he said she could go now and her clothes were at the table. The girl called mikan nodded her head, shooed him out and changed in a grey one off shoulder top, dark blue skinny geans and black flats.

Mikan is a girl who loves ballet just like her mother. She goes to a ballet school though it can be for other dancers like jazz, hiphop ect. She has high expectations from all off her teachers especially her ballet teacher. She is in top group for all her classes having girls envy her. She does not have parents because her mother disappeared somewhere after she was born leaving her father to care for her. When she reached the age 11 she joined a ballet school but after one day her father died from a car crash.

She walked out of the hospital and went to class not before a visit to her room. Once she reached her room she swiftly took out her keys and jabbed it in gently. She went to get her ballet kit. Walked out gracefully not forgetting to lock the door behind her.

She went to class silencing the whole class. She was well respected from her peers except from a few jealous girls who envy her. She walked gracefully to her seat while everyone else was staring at her in awe.

Unfortunately their homeroom teacher just had to ruin the moment." Hello my beautiful students!" He said while jumping up and down wearing a pink dress with bright yellow tights. No response but faces that cringed in disgust.

Except Mikan she just waved a simple hello to him for a greeting. "Well anyway we have some new students today!" He said happily. This got everyones attention and he got bombarded with questions

Are they boys?

Are they girls?

Are they hot?

"Now, now class settle down please give them a warm welcome!"

In walked two boys one with soft blonde hair, creamy skin, bright blue eyes and a warm smile on his face the other boy had raven black hair, crimson eyes and emotionless eyes.

The blonde boy introduced himself "Hello my name is Ruka Nogi. I hope we can be friends!" However the other boy just stood there scowling "Natsume Hyuuga."

"Okay boys you can sit next to Mikan at the back each of you beside her. Free Period Taa Taa!" They moved to their assigned seat. Mikan greeted them warmly "Hi my name is Mikan and I hope we can be friends!"

Just then the principal spoke through the speakers "Can Mikan Sakura go to ballet dance room 1 please thank you" Natsume raised an eyebrow at that. Mikan seeing his confusion said" I have ballet practice hehe bye!" And went off.

"She seems interesting doesn't she Natsume?" Ruka said. He received no reply. He sighed and went to talk to the other students.

With Mikan

Mikan quickly changed into her ballet outfit consisting a pure black leotard, white tights and white pointe shoes. She greeted her teacher who gave her a stiff nod and told her to do pirouettes for a warm up.

She started to do the pirouettes and after her teacher told her to stop she was panting. "NOW DO THE ROUTINE UNTIL YOU GET IT PERFECT!" His voice boomed through the whole room. "Yes sir"

And she started her routine doing it over and over again. Her leotard getting damp and her feet were getting blisters. She wanted to go, go on a keep doing it to perfect it but she had to give in. She fell to the ground only to get kicked and shouted at by her teacher.

"GET UP!" He shouted. Her muscles were stiff and tense. However hard she tried she couldn't move after getting another kick in the head her shouted out an in agonising pain. Her hands to her head whimpering but then she blacked out.

"That will teach you a lesson." He kicked her hard one more time and walked out with a smirk. Unknown to him blood was oozing out of her head which was not his plan. His plan was to hurt her not that hard that she bled.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank You Everyone Who Has Reviewed On This Story!

Ballet Academy

Chapter 2

Everyone was chatting loudly in the classroom trying to talk to the new students. No body noticed that Mikan was gone for over 2hours except for Natsume. He suddenly got up and walked to the door." Natsume where are you going?" Ruka questioned" Somewhere." He replied emotionlessly.

Natsumes POV

I was walking out the door to go to ballet room 1. Something doesn`t seem right. I asked a teacher where ballet room 1 is and followed their direction.

End of POV

Mikans POV

Its so cold, My head…Its so painful. I cant move, there`s blood everywhere. Its scary I don't want to see.

End of POV

The room was pitch black and cold which sent shivers to natsumes spine. He slowly opened the door and turned on the light.

To his horror there on the ground was Mikan with a blood pool near her head. He stood there frozen on the spot. Finally he snapped out of his daze. He took off his jacket so that he can stop the blood dripping from her head, picked her up bridal style and quickly but swiftly ran to to hospital.

Once he got to the hospital he frantically tried to search for a doctor that was free. A doctor widened his eyes once he saw the girl. "MIKAN!" He shouted. "Quick bring her in here"

"Okay!" and walked in the room placed her on the bed, he was told to stay out until Subaru bandages her head. He walked out of the room with those emotionless face but if you look closely you could see that he was worried.

Subarus POV

"Mikan what happened to you?" I sighed and started to bandage her head. I tucked her in the bed and whipered " Tell me what happened when you wake up." He kissed her on the forhead.

End of POV

Natsume was allowed to go back inside to watch her. He went inside and watched her sleep peacefully. " I swear I will protect you even though I just met you, you seem really special." And he kissed her on the cheek.

He watched her all night and before you know it he fell asleep with his head on her tummy. When morning came Mikan woke up and found that something no someone was on her. She looked down only to find Natsume sleeping cutely.

She her eyes softened at the sight and she giggled. " I owe you one." She whispered and slipped out of bed carful not to wake him up.

She changed into her outfit which consists of a draped blue top, black skinny geans and black ankle boots, her hair was in a loose braid. She bid goodbye in a hushed whisper and went out.

When the door clicked Natsume`s head snapped up. He found that Mikan wasn`t in bed anymore so he figured that she went to class.

Sighing he got up and also went to class. While Mikan was walking to class she got a number of stares that were directed to her because she has a bandage around her head. Since she was well respected everyone couldn`t help but worry so people asked if she was alright.

"I`m fine guys really." And she giggled while walking to her seat. Just when she sat down Natsume came in glaring at everyone except Ruka and Mikan. He sat in his seat and Mikan whispered to him "Thank you" he replied with a nod.

Suddenly Jinno came in with a stack of papers, " ALRIGHT EVERYONE SIT DOWN WE ARE DOING YOUR EXAMS!" his voice booming in the classroom which made Mikan flinch. Natsume spotted her and gave her a concerned look. She smiled at him reassuring that shes fine. He knew something was wrong but let it off.

Once the bell rung everyone gave in their papers and started to move out of the classroom to go to the cafeteria. When Mikan got to the cafeteria someone ran to her and jumped on her back "MIKANNN!" He said rubbing his cheek with hers. "Koko HELLO!" She said with the same amount of enthusiasm.

" What happened to your head!?" Koko said crying. "Nothing Koko" She said with her softened eyes and hugged him whispering comforting words to him like 'Its fine',' I`ll get better'

Natsume was watching everything, he wasn`t jealous in that way but he just wants to have a close relationship with her(Not girlfriend and boyfriend but best friends). The two friends sat there not knowing how long until the bell rung.

"I`ve got to go to classes not see you soon Koko !" Mikan said. She bid goodbye to him and walked to class not before taking Natsume`s hand as well.

It was homeroom now so they have Narumi now. When Narumi walked no waltzed into the classroom wearing a purple knee length dress everyone`s faces was cringed into the most degusted faces that they could pull.

"We have another new student!" He sang making everyone deaf. Mikan was intrigued by this because 3 new students in one day is not normal.

"Please come in!" The new student walked in. she had strawberry blonde hair that went up to her shoulders, aqua blue eyes, pale skin and shes wearing a mini skirt, a top that shows her cleavage and high heels. Everyone could tell she was a slut.

"Hello my name is Luna Koizumi Please to meet you!" She said in a deafening high pitched voice. Narumi clapped his hands. Mikan dropped her pencil on the floor making everyone silenced. Her bangs covering her eyes. "Luna Kozumi why are you hear." She said in a low voice. "AWE ITS MIKAN SAKURA OHOHOHOH NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD SEE YOU HERE!" Luna said with a smirk on her face.

Mikan was clenching her fists so tightly that her nails were digging in her palms. "Get out of this school!" She shouted her eyes gone cold and hard. "NO CAN DO DARLIN AND YOU CANT YOU THAT TRICK because i`ve got proof that…"

"Don't you dare say it!" she growled. "You killed your DAD!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ballet Academy

Chapter 3

There was only silence but some gasps. People started to whisper saying that

"She's a murderer."

"Stay away from her."

"She's dangerous."

Tears started to roll down Mikan`s face, Her fists clenched together. "It`s not true, I didn`t kill my father, He died in a car crash!" She whispered painfully. No one seemed to believe her because there was no proof.

"Of couse you did I saw you, I`ll tell you what happened the day you killed your father, you probably don't remember it, well here goes.

_Flashback_

_A girl was walking out of a ballet academy. She just finished her lesson and was waiting for her father to come and pick her up. "Mimi! How's my favourite girl. Come and give me a big hug."____The girl ran to her father and told him that she moved up a set in ballet._

"_As a treat let's get ice-cream!" The girl nodded and ran across the road to get to the ice-cream truck. As she ran a drunken man driving a van was coming her way but the girl fell down flat on her face. "MIKI!" Her father ran and threw her over to the pavement but he didn't have enough time to save himself. The girl called Miki (Nickname for Mikan) stared in horror as she saw blood splatter everywhere._

_That was when she fainted. Ever since then she became scared at the sight of blood. Someone on the streets called the ambulance, they came and took both herself and her father to the hospital. Her father was lying on the hospital bed very pale very still with loads of tubes attached to him. Miki woke up and asked if she could see her father._

_All of the doctors and nurses gave her a look which said that they pity her. The doctor gave her a sad face and shook his head "He's in heaven now child." Miki started to cry and the doctor picked her up,took her to her room but Miki was kicking him to let her go._

_The doctor gave her a dose that made her forget everything that happened today and bid goodbye to her in a hushed whisper "May I wish you luck in the future" And walked out closing the door._

_Flashback Ends_

Mikan fell to the ground and started to sob. Everyone around her pitied her, some started to hate her because she killed her father. Everyone started to go back to their rooms, Natsume and Ruka just stayed while Luna smirked "I`m the queen now" She thought and strutted away not before blowing a kiss to the boys.

The boys watched Mikan cry and cry until she spoke" Go, get out, stay away from me im a murderer." She whispered painfully clenching her fists. Natsume crouched down and hugged her which surprised both Mikan and Ruka.

"Your not a monster." He said in a hushed whisper. Mikan was frozen on the spot, she hadn`t been hugged in a long time but his warmth comforted her. She cried in his chest while Natsume was whispering comforting words to her.

Mikan fell asleep in his chest and Natsume picked her up bridal style to take her to her room. Once her got there he laid her down under the blankets and started to walk away until he felt a tug on his shirt. "Stay with me." She whispered having her other arm pulling the blanket up to keep her warm like a little kid.

He sighed slipped in the bed next to her and hugged her tightly. She curled up in to a ball and moved closer to Natsume feeling safe in his hands. "Thank you." She said gazing up a Natsume before falling asleep peacefully.

When Natsume woke up he tried to remember the events that happened yesterday when his mind clicked in. There sleeping in his arms was a very small Mikan. His eyes softened at the sight and he slipped out of the bed careful not to wake Mikan up but failed.

Mikan rubbed her eyes cutely and stared at Natsume. She smiled at him. "Morning!" "Morning!" He replied back. Mikan got up and went to change; Natsume didn't need to since he was already in his uniform.

She came out not forgetting to take her ballet kit with her. "Can you hold my hand I`m scared." Natsume nodded his head and held her hand tightly.

They walked down the corridor and they heard a few negative comments

"Look it the murderer",

"I can`t believe she killed her own father"

"Stay away from her she could kill you too"

These comments made Mikan`s heart shatter into pieces. She bid goodbye to Natsume because shes got ballet practice again not knowing what's in store for her today.

She changed into her leotard, pointe shoes and white tights. She greeted her teacher and was told to do pirouettes again. Once she was finished she was panting hard.

"ALRIGHT GET INTO POSITION AND DO THE ROUTINE UNTIL YOU GET IT PERFECT!" She obeyed. She went into her position and started to dance gracefully but her teacher did not agree with this "NO, NO, NO YOU NEED TO BE MORE GRACEFUL AGAIN!" He clapped his hands.

She started to dance again and with more grace. Sweat trickled down her chest, her leotard once again damp and she knew she was going to get blisters. She needed to stop but she couldn't, she wasn't going to give up Kiki was watching somewhere over her.

After the 10th time she fell to the ground "GET UP YOU USELESS MUT. YOU CAN'T EVEN DO A SIMPLE ROUTINE!" His voice once again booming through the dance studio.

Using all her strength she tried to get up but it was useless. Her teacher got out a whip and whipped her. She cried out in pain. He whipped her again and again until she finally had enough she used all her strength and pushed herself off the ground.

She got into position and started to dance even if her muscles were burning, she had to please her teacher. It wasn't very graceful but it was enough for her teacher to stop whipping her.

"Practice this on your own and GET IT PERFECT!" He stomped out of the room. Mikan let out a breath and fell to the ground. Her chest heaving up and down, her heart beating fast. "W

"Why does this have be more practiced than the other routines?" She thought. "And why is it being performed in front of a dragon statue? This doesn't make sense unless something will happen when I complete it. I`ve got to find out…"

Chapter 3 Complete Yay


End file.
